1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stereoscopic image and, more particularly, to a mobile terminal adaptive for providing a stereoscopic image to a user and a method for displaying an image of the mobile terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, movements for providing stereoscopic images through electronic devices including a mobile terminal have been active. To this end, improvements of hardware and/or software of mobile terminals are taken into consideration.